This invention relates to novel naphtho[2,3-b]thiophen4,9-imines having specific non-competitive N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) antagonist activity. For convenience the compounds of this invention will hereinafter be referred to as "naphthothiophenimines."
Recent findings have shown that the NMDA receptor plays a critical role in many complex neurophysiological and plastic events comprising central neural development and function. Evidence from animal studies has indicated that selective NMDA receptor antagonists can possess anticonvulsant, anxiolytic, anti-epileptic and muscle relaxant activity and can prevent neuronal degeneration caused by ischaemia, anoxia, hypoglycaemia and endogenous neurotoxins. More detailed discussion on this subject can be found in: Foster, et al., Nature, 329. p 395 (1987); Kemp, et al., Trends in Neurosciences, 10, p 294 (1987); and Schwarcz, et al., The Lancet, Vol. II p 140 (1985). Thus the novel compounds of this invention are intended for use in treating various neuronal disorders, particulary those induced by ischemia.